Changes
by chi-aka-tsuki
Summary: 11 short poems of the FMA's cast feelings. Three of 'em is japanese with translation. Currently, 2 of Edward, 2 of Roy, 3 of Winry, 2 of Pride from BBI, 2 of Alphose, and 1 of Lust. Hope you enjoy 'em!
1. Hikikaesu

**Hikikaesu**

What are dreams made of?

Is there really enternity?

The things we once beleived in...

now seem so impossible, so far away...

What happened to us?

We changed.

Why can't we go back to those days?

But theres no turning back now.

People might call us fools,

but it was what we beleived in that got us this far.

So no more, oh no more, shall we turn our backs to our dream.

**---Edward Elric**

**1921**


	2. Anata

**Anata**

There are things that can't be put into words.

My love for you is one example.

**---Roy Mustang**

**1916**


	3. To Gain, To Lose

**To Gain, To Lose**

No looking back...

No more distractions...

No more feelings...

To gain what there isn't...

To gain what there is...

To gain what we lost...

Everyday

For enternity

Until we gain...

**---Edward Elric**

**1912**

* * *

**You should notice that we used 'enternity' here, but the first poem said Edward didn't beleive in enterity. Well, thats because this is the time wheres he is still traveling, and the first poem is his feelings of somewhat in the movie. Hope it wasn't confusing.**


	4. Akirameru

**Akirameru**

Countless times, I waited for you...

Countless times, I cried For you...

Countless times, My heart ached...

Countless tIme, I dreamed for you to come back...

To our days of laughter...

To our days of sorrow...

To me...

The dream that I had dreamed has been washed away by your words...

So I give up, why give up? Waiting for you.

**---Winry Rockbell**

**1922**

* * *

**Yep, its true. Winry gave up waiting for Ed and Al at the End of the movie, knowing that they'll never come back. It was so sad. It showed her alone playing with her dog at the end. Oops. Spoilers. I guess this is kinda the epilouge to my other poem 'Promises'. By the way, Aaya wrote everyone of these poems. not sure if we'll add more, but I guess this is kinda the last poem added to this for a while. We hope you enjoyed it! Matte ne!**

**P.S. The first poem, 'Hikikaesu' means 'Turn Back', the second poem, 'Anata' means 'You'. And this poem, 'Akirameru' means 'Give up'.**


	5. Rhythm

**_Well, like I said, a Pride poem! I hope you enjoy it! By the way, this Pride is different from the ones in the tv series...this is Edward...sorta. Read 'My Pride' for more information and stuff..._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Fulmetal Alchemistdoes not belong to me whatsoever...

**_FLAMES ARE NOT ACCEPTED!_**

**_Poem by:_**Ayame

**Dedicated to:**_ No one in particular...okay, probably Amaya-chan_

**Music:** Try to get Rurutia-Jiezru and listen to it while reading this poem...or go to animerequiem and read thios poem while having the animerequiem window open so you're listening to the song currently playing there.

* * *

Rhythm

Rhythm of motion

Hidden Emotion

To protect those loved

these markings show all

the day I lost my sanity

for you...

and only you...

Alphonse...

_**---Pride**_

_**(Bluebird's Illusion)**_

* * *

**_By the way, Bluebird's Illusion is a FMA game._**


	6. Anatatachi no Egao ni Akogare

_POem by: Ayame_

_Warnings: Another 'Winry-waits-for-Ed-and-Al-poem'_

_Music: Aoi Hitomi_

_Title: Yearning for Your Smile_

_About flames: I don't think Edward would want his left arm burned..._

**_

* * *

_**

Anatatachi no Egao ni Akogare

Who am I to question you?

You always had your ways

That only the two of you could truely understand...

All I hope for is that one day you'll come back to your 'family'

And smile at me...

Even if it is the last one I recieve from you...

1916-Winry Rockbell

* * *

_A/N: Well...another peom of Winry's feelings...I just don't know WHY most of them are about her waiting for Ed and Al...(sighs) I really need to write an Al poem...and a Riza one...and Maes...(sighs again). By the way...i capatilized the letters of the poepm for no particular reason...don't mind it..._


	7. Wasureru no Tomodachi

_**Daisuke: **Too much 'him's and 'us's and..._

_**Aaya:** He's lost it(starts shaking his head sympathetically)_

_**Daisuke: **(puts arm abound neck and strangles him) WHATDAYA SAY?_

_**WARNINGS:** Daisuke's too much 'him's and 'us's_

_**WRITTEN BY:** Daisuke obviosly_

_**No pairings, Alphonse talking about Roy, and how they had mistreated him(although he really can be a real bastard at times).Inspired by erm...last week's episode. This is after Roy lost his eye though. It was supposed to be a oneshot about Edward thinking about how he had mistreated Roy and all. How things can change. Why not another Edward poem? Cause we haven't written one of Alphose's yet!**_

**_Flames would be alchemified right back at ya._**

_

* * *

_

_WASURERARERU NO TOMODACHI (1)_

_He supported us..._

_He did his best to help us..._

_He tried to be there when we needed him..._

_And we want to repay him..._

_Because we had always misunderstood our 'friend'_

_Alphonse Elric-_

_1916_

* * *

**_(1)Wasureru no Tomadochi means 'Forgotten Friend'. Although 'Wasureru' means 'to be forgotten' or 'to fall into oblivion', it still works...I think... _**

**_NOt much else to say...and please review, cause it would make my updating pointless if you don't! And for the people who read Aaya's fic, 'Watashi no Yume, Anata no Yume' its an oneshot. Sorry._**


	8. Onegai

_**Daisuke:** Muhahahaahahah! My second poem(I think)! Yea, yea, this poem is weird and all, but deal with it. I might write another poem soon, and its gonna be prabably TOTALLY DIFFERENT from this one. And whe I say different, I mean, instead of Edward saying 'PLease don't forget me', he'll say 'PLease don't keep me in your mind'. So yea, I know I'm weird._

_**WARNINGS:** Oh my, warnings? Where? (looks around)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **Do I really need one? I already wrote them for the last few poems..._

_**Review people! Tell me what you think, a request for a poem, or my mistakes, just don't give me any flames, cause they will be your downfall oneday.**_

* * *

**_Onegai_**

I hope you'll never forget me...

or the times we held dear

Please don't throw away hope

Out the window

Because I know, that someday, you'll live a life good enough for the both of us...

So please don't forget me...my dear brother

**_---Edward Elric_**

**_BBI_**

* * *

_**A/N: Erm...so, you likee? BTW, I'll accept requests for beta-ing or whatever. And as most know, 'Onegai' means 'Please'.**_


	9. Why xjapanese versionx

_あやめ：_ そうこの詩は自尊心についてのAl の感じについてまたはむしろ、彼の兄弟ある。次の章はこれの英国翻訳である。

_Disclaimer:Ed を除けばに彼の生命をあきらめ、homunculus になったかだれがAl がもの、それから私はFMA を所有する。_

乱暴な言葉無し!  


_警告:日本語! muahaha  
_

_今楽しむ喜ばしなさい!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_なぜ_**

まだ微笑するなぜ離れている時  
流れない破損がなぜあるか私が知っているときとどまろうとはしていない  
まだ笑うなぜこれらの記憶が溶けている時  
なぜこのまさに日に私の約束を  
守るI か

* * *

A/n: _私に読むことを何かを残しなさい!_


	10. Why xenglish versionx

_Ayame: This is the english translation to the previous poem! Its kinda like Al's feelings of Pride, or rather, Ed who became Pride._

_Disclaimer: If Al is the one who sacrificed his life and became a homunculus to save Ed, then FMA belongs to me._

_Warnings: nothing here_

_No flames!_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Why

_Why am I still smiling when you are away  
__Why are the tears not flowing when I know you're not going to stay  
__Why am I still laughing when these memories are melting away  
__Why am I keeping my promise  
__to this very day_?

* * *

A/n: Please leave me something to read 


	11. I Cannot xjapanese and englishx

_**Nokoru**: Well...finally...my first poem...not that I ever wrote anything. Anyways, this was supposed to be a Kurapika poem...but well...I guess things change. Hope you all like it. I actually didn't think what character this poem is to...I just decided while edidting this on fanfic Oo. Hope it fits..._

_**Disclaimer: **(sighs)yea, I wish it did belong to me..._

**_No flames! Simple as that!_**

* * *

私はことができない  
(I Cannot)

When I look at God

I always remember you

Its like a sin I can never erase

Something i will always carry

No matter where I go

But i can never allow myself to love you

No, that i can never do

私が神を見るとき  
私は常に覚えている  
私が行ってもどこで  
その同類私が決して消すことができない罪私が常に運ぶ何か  
しかし私は私が決してすることができないこと決して自分自身が  
否愛することを許可することができない

_**Lust**---1912_

* * *

_**S/A/N: **Please review! And here is something stupid that happened during the process of writing the poem...(why else would it be called S/A/N instead of A/N?):_

_Nokoru: Damn---I haveta write SOMETHING! Maybe an update, a poem...ANYTHING!_

_Three seconds pass..._

_Nokoru: I'm gonna get some food!_


	12. Winter xjapanese and englishx

_Nokoru: Yayyyyyy...another poem! This was supposed to be a Gravitation poem, but I didn't want to create a new story(although we mightp). I was listening to 'Gindokei' while writing this...although the song doesn't exactly fit this, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: ...REALLY!_

_No flames please! No like, no read! _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Winter  
冬**_

On Winter nights like these,  
I look out the window and pray for your return

---Winry Rockbell  
1916

冬に夜はこれらを好む、私は窓から見,  
あなたのリターンのために祈る

---ウィソリィ ロツクペル  
1916

* * *

And now...another stupid moment...

Nokoru:(typing)Lust

3 seconds later

Nokoru: WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH LUST?


	13. What If I Were to Say I Love You

**_Ayame:_**(cough cough) Yea...writer's block...sorta. Just hasn't had much inspiration for these stories lately...getting into JE too much lately XD

Yea well, anyways, I can't say I like this poem as much cause I just thought of it in under a minute(seriously). Cause someone reviewed this story(?) recently saying to 'STOP THE SPOILERS' but keep the poems coming...so I HAD to do SOMETHING. Well, can't say there are spoilers in this one...if you have watched the whole series. I had bought the FMA movie, watched it once, and now its just lying there XD. It was worth the money though I guess...actually I bought two. One with Al on the cover, and one with Ed and Al. I gave the former one to my cousin for her b-day gift cause I had nothign to give her. Bet she didn't even touch it since I gave it to her causeshe is not interested in FMA. Oh well?

If anyone wants to become siblings, affiliates or link exchages(you haveta have some kind of web of course. i.e. a blong, personal site, jounal. no porn/nude sites unless like...its fanfic slash...ya know?), just apply at our site! Link on useinfo

hope you enjoy the poem D

* * *

**_If I Were to Say I love You_**

If you were to see me fall  
You would you help me up  
If you were to see me cry  
You would comfort me  
And if I were to say I love you  
You would accept me...  
_right?_

Roy Mustang---1917

* * *

**A/N:** Do you see why I don't like this poem much? Maybe, maybe not. To be honest, I don't kow why I don't really like it either, maybe its just cause it isn't like the other ones... 

I hope to have inspiration to update 'Nana-iro' soon...(sigh)its been so long since last update, eh? Anyways, please comment!


End file.
